Boring Days
by tieocream
Summary: Sora and company are off to a new school, not just any school but one of the ritsiest schools in the country. Where a harmless crush breaks up one the strongest couples and the local red headed perv get's his way. Yaoi RxS, SxC, RxL, AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1: Off to Thine Doom

Title: Boring Days

Chapter 1: Off to Thine Doom

Author: Dragonchild

Beta: Tieo

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and associated character's do not belong to either of us. All right's belong to it's creators Square-enix and Disney.

Author Notes: Welcome to Chapter 1 of boring days. Before we get into the story just let me explain a few things. This is a story written by not one but two authors. We each take a turn writing a chapter then pass it off to the other, this keeps thins fresh and full of surprise since neither one of us know exactly what going to happen each chapter. This particulor chapter was written by me Dragonchild and Tieo will be doing the next through Riku's point of vieo, while my chapter is in Sora's point of view. So enough of explaining things, enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hilcrest Academy a prestigious private school with highly trained teachers and small classes to best suit your child. It has a large campus with ample space for its champion athletic teams. Having a winning record with all of sports since its humble beginnings, in 1908. In particular, our championship Blitzball team has brought in many hard working fit boys and girls from around the world. Our winning streak setting a new record for the school. Of course, all of that comes from a balanced diet. Nutritious meals are prepared for your child on site. We here at Hilcrest Academy believe in only the best for our students. Often bringing in specialty chefs for special meals and occasions held right here on campus. Never neglecting any area of the school field Hilcrest is also well known for its Fine arts department. Last years play 'Falling down the up staircase' made headlines, highlighting the flair of Hilcrests talented actors bringing attention from all corners of the globe. Of course, nothing is more important then your childs future, which is obtained through hard work and discipline. We do our best to make sure that nothing gets between your child and perfect grades that we all know that they are capable of. One on one time between your child and our qualified instructors, means that no child is left behind. After all your child's education means the world to us. You know you've made a good decision choosing Hilcrest when you see how happy and well adjusted your child is.

"Can you believe that bullshit." A disgruntled Riku said interrupting my reading.

Um hey, hi I'm Sora Everheart your narrator for today. The jerk who just cut in on my oh so thoughtful pamphlet reading would be Riku Perrile, my best friend of 13 years and current boyfriend. Yeah my parents don't really know about that last bit, don't tell them. It really freaks my brother out too.

"I've never heard of a happy well adjusted teenager before."

That would be my twin brother Roxas. We kinda look similar, I guess. We couldn't be any more opposite though. I mean he's blonde like my Dad and I'm brunette like Mom. He also got this year's scholarship to Hilcrest; I never even come close to getting it. He also has a girlfriend, Namine she's nice.

"I do believe such a thing is a myth." I said, including myself in the conversation.

"Made for a good laugh though." Riku said, trying to take the pamphlet from me. "I'm just glad we don't have to live on campus."

"Ugh, that would be the worst; they would probably make me share a room with Roxas." This earned me a whap from Roxas.

Roxas and I haven't shared a room since the egg yolk incident when we were six. Long story don't ask, all you need to know is that no chickens were permanently harmed, and we were both grounded for a year. Things haven't been the same since, and Roxas and I haven't been allowed alone in the same room together for more then a minute.

Oh right I forgot, that fancy schmancy school we were talking about. That's where we're all heading right now. On that blinding white bus, my mom always pointed out on the road. You might have seen it before. It's that one that usually goes around those upper-class neighbourhoods. It's always super clean, super white, and not super jet-packed. With those gold letters on the side that say 'Hilcrest: because we're better then you' on the side. Okay maybe it doesn't say that but the font certainly implies it. What was I talking about now? Oh yeah right the school, today is the first day of first year. It's a three year finishing school, a ton of ritzy kids go there. We only have one stop left and I'll forever be known as one of 'those kids'. Great.

The bright side is that the rest of 'the gang' Kairi, Tidus, and Namine get on at the last stop.

"You don't think some upperclassmen is going to try and move in on Namine do you?" Roxas suddenly said nudging both me and Riku from the seat behind us.

I could only roll my eyes in response.

"Namine's a sweet kid; she'd only leave you if you really screwed up. Or maybe for a guy with a hot car." Riku said laughing. I didn't think it was funny; Namine was really nice she would never do something like that.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Roxas. You're my one and only." That was Namine. When had the bus stopped?

Namine sat next to Roxas, who gave her a relieved hug. Kairi and Tidus took the empty seat in front of me and Riku, and everything seemed normal. I almost forgot that we were heading off to our doom. Have I mentioned that I'm really not looking forward to going to this school. I'd much rather lounge around in the boring day's of summer again. The only reason I'm going is because Roxas got that scholarship. I'd be fine to go to public school, but not without Roxas. I know what it's going to be like there, at that school. Everyone's going to be stuck up and snooty just because they came from money, born with a silver spoon in their mouths. All my friends came from similar backgrounds and none of us act like that. I'll never make new friends there.

I tore myself away from the conversation we were having, something to do with blitzball, or maybe that was watermelon. Okay so I never was paying attention. There was too much going on outside of the window. The suburbs that I grew up in were slowly transforming into larger homes with bigger more grand yards. The closer we got to the school the more land each house had. After all land equals money. At the top of the hill, though I could see it, the school. It did look like the pictures in the pamphlet, stuck up and snobby.

"So that's going to be our fate for the next three years." Roxas said as he leaned over the back of my seat. "Think you can handle it Sora?"

"A lot better then you'll do." I retorted.

"Hey at least I'm the nice, normal, straight kid. Not like you queer-o."

I laughed when Riku shoved Roxas back onto his own seat. "So says the one dating the Yaoi fan."

"Her interests have nothing to do with me." Roxas defended himself. Namine just laughed quietly into the sleeve of her baby pink cashmere cardigan.

"So if she's not interested in you, why is she with you?" Tidus said swivelling around in his seat.

Namine could no longer suppress her laugher, her sides probably splitting from laughing so hard. Roxas sat back into his seat, arms folded and scowling. "It's not fair when you all pick on me."

"Aww it's okay. I still love you." Namine said between laughs, trying her best to console Roxas.

"You're just saying that."

"It's okay Roxas we'll find you a nice new boyfriend really quick. Okay?" Kairi said, as she took out a notebook and started to jot down notes, probably Roxas's main interests and whatnot. Out of all of us, Kairi is the most obsessed about relationships, funny considering she's been single for a couple of years. She's a born matchmaker that one.

"Don't even go there Kairi." Roxas snapped.

"Hey guys are you going to sit and argue about Roxas's sexual orientation all day or are you going to get off the bus with the rest of us?" Tidus said, dragging Kairi to her feet.

I followed Riku out of the bus and out onto the maintained campus, of course we were all still teasing Roxas. It's better when they pick on him rather then me. "Hey hurry off the bus Roxas, so we can find that boyfriend for you." Of course, I always do my part to fuel the fire.

We were all greeted by two older students who were waiting for us, as everyone piled off the bus. They were a curious duo. One was tall well built with dark dreadlocks and wide sideburns. The other was a lean feminine male with pinkish-feathered hair. I don't think anyone knew how to react to the two students, their uniform gave away that they were in third year. All of the first year students that had got off the bus, me included, stood silently waiting for them to say something.

Finally, the shorter one with the pink hair smiled. It was probably meant to be friendly and welcoming. It frightened me though. I could easily see myself avoiding him in the future. "Greetings everyone. My name is Marluxia, this is Xaldin." He motioned toward the other third year. "We were sent here to show you to the main hall where you will meet your guide buddies."

"Follow us and don't wander off." Xaldin ordered, before turning on his heal and stalking off toward the school building. Marluxia following after him with a light step.

"This is ridiculous." Roxas said as he followed after them.

"I don't remember hearing anything about guides." I said to Riku, who just shrugged.

"Maybe they'll show us where our classes are." Kairi mused as she walked next to me.

"I'm going to ask." I said, quickening my pace to catch up to the senior students. "Excuse me?"

Marluxia turned and gave me an irritated glare.

"Um, I just have a question." I suddenly felt nervous; they weren't the warm welcoming type that's for sure.

"What is it?" Xaldin said gruffly without turning to look at me.

"Well, we were just wondering what um, guide buddies are? What are they supposed to do? I don't remember hearing about them."

"They are second year students who guide you." Marluxia said sharply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I wanted to ask a few more questions, like what do they guide us through, but I figured that Marluxia had declared the conversation over. I went back to my friends hardly more informed then I had been when I left.

"So what are guide buddies, oh curious one." Riku said with a smile when I returned.

"They're second year students." I answered.

"What are they supposed to show us?" Namine asked in that soft voice of hers.

"I don't know, I didn't want to ask."

Roxas thwapped me on the head. "Hey dum-dum isn't that what you went over there for?"

"Don't call me that!" I knew I was pouting again. "They're kinda scary up close, like they could bite your head off without even trying."

Riku laughed and Kairi shook her head in disbelief. "Next time don't even bother." Tidus said trailing behind Namine.

Everyone continued to tease me, as we were lead into the school and into the main hall. Roxas's insults cutting into me particularly hard, probably revenge for earlier.

Inside the main hall, everyone sat and waited as one by one everyone was paired up with a second year student and left the hall. Riku groaned when he was paired with a bubbly girl with flippy hair held out of her eyes with yellow clips. Kairi was paired with an athlete with orangeish red hair. He seemed a bit more prepared, having read Kairi's information sheet. "So you're a photographer?" He asked politely.

Kairi laughed, that wasn't the first time someone had screwed up her last name. "Actually that's Fotografer, my family name." She corrected as they themselves left the hall.

Eventually it was down to me, Roxas, and a few other first year students. I was approached by a blonde student with a strange haircut and a modified uniform. "Which one of you is..." he looked down to the crumpled sheet in his hand. "Sora Everheart?"

"That's me." I said getting up from my seat and gave Roxas a wave goodbye.

"Hey my name's Demyx." The student said as we walked out of the doors from the hall. His voice was light and held a tone of cheer to it. "I'm your guide buddy."

"Nice to meet you Demyx." I said to be polite.

"Oh hey wait here." Demyx said as he grabbed my jacket sleeve to keep me in place.

"Why?"

"I just want to wait for my friend. He should be out right away."

"I thought this was supposed to be a one on one thing?" I had a bad feeling about this. Me and whoever got stuck with Demyx's friend were probably going to be ignored while the two older students wasted their day goofing off or something.

"Oh don't worry about it. We won't forget about you." Demyx tried to reassure me.

"I'm sure."

"Look see here he comes." Demyx said as he pointed to the doors we had just come out of.

Out came a tall lanky red head with what looked like tattoos under his eyes, and was that makeup? He had a grin that reached to what it seemed from one ear to the other and clutched tightly in his hands was Roxas, who by the way looked miserable.

"Hey Demyx, these new kids sure are cute this year." He exclaimed happily.

"Kill me know Sora." Roxas muttered to me.

"You know each other?" The red head said, boy he sure was an airhead everyone guessed that Roxas and I were twins.

"Yeah we're brothers... Now get off of me." Roxas demanded angrily.

Demyx laughed when Roxas wasn't released and instead was only gripped onto tighter. "This is Axel, by the way." Demyx said introducing the student.

"Yeah and he needs to learn how to listen to instructions." Roxas said before rudely stomping onto the others foot.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out into laughter. I'm usually the one that Roxas lets his anger out onto, this was a nice change. "What exactly are we supposed to do now?"

Axel had fallen to the ground and was now tending to his injured foot. Demyx grinned and answered my question. "We can do whatever we want. There aren't any classes today; it's a day for the new students to get to know their school. Err; at least that's what Mr. Siax told us yesterday."

"Who's that?" Roxas asked, ignoring Axels pleas for help on the ground.

"Mr. Siax is the Assistant Principal. He'll do pretty much anything for Mr. Xemnas." Demyx explained.

"The principal?" I asked.

"Yeah Siax totally has a thing for Mansex." Axel interjected, finally standing up from the floor, leaning gratuitously on Roxas. Who by the way looked very upset about that.

"I'm not going to even ask about that one." He said pulling away from Axel.

"Come on we'll show you the important things you need to know about the school." Demyx said as he started to walk down the hallway.

"You mean like where our classes are right?" Roxas said following after the two older students with a scowl on his face.

"Why would you need to know that?" Axel said inching closer to Roxas.

"Come any closer and you'll loose your nose." Roxas warned.

Axel looked a little leery but still inched closer. "He's not kidding you know. Our poor sister has never been the same since then." I bluffed, hoping to help Roxas out with the perv who seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"Seriously?" He asked. He sounded skeptical, but moved away none the less taking a few steps closer to me instead.

"I think the most important place to show you would be the fence." Demyx finally said to clear the air after we had all walked down the hallway a ways in silence.

"The fence?" I asked, if a fence was important there must be something seriously wrong with this school.

"Dude yes!" Axel sounded excited about it. "It's only the most important spot on the whole of the school grounds."

Axel was a full head taller then me so I had to look up at him in disbelieve. "How could a fence be so important?"

"Duh, because that's where we hang out all the time." Axel said as if it was common knowledge. What do I really know though; perhaps there was a lot more people that showed up there.

Demyx and Axel lead us out on to the campus, which wasn't entirely deserted; we saw a few more people being lead around by their guide buddies but the majority of the people around were third years. They must not have any class today either. We crossed the open well tended entrance way and away from the paved pathways. We moved toward the wilder looking brush growing on what looked like the edge of the campus. We came across a dirt pathway, with a few stray pieces of gravel that crunched underfoot. Then we spotted it, a split rail fence that separated campus from what was probably someone's private property. Axel jumped up onto the fence and took a seat; I sat next to him with Roxas on my other side. I started to feel like I was some sort of buffer between my brother and the red head. Demyx jumped over the fence and climbed into an old tree that branches hung low to the ground.

"This is where we chill all the time. You'll always find us here usually. It's right off of Larxene's place so we sometimes go over there; she's got a pretty sweet crib." Demyx explained to us from his spot in the tree.

"That girl holds some of the coolest parties, you should come along sometime." Axel said leaning over me to look at Roxas. Gee nice to know I was invited too, I knew I was pouting again.

"Are there a lot of people who come here or is it just you two losers?" Roxas asked a little rudely.

Demyx looked a little hurt, from what I could tell, up there in his tree. Axel took it quite well, choosing to answer the question rather then retort back, which is what I would have done. "It's a good spot, not too many people going by and it's just us cool folk."

"Cool folk as in?" Roxas prodded for more info.

"Me an' Demyx here, Larxene of course, Zexion's here most of the time, sometimes Marluxia stops by no one really likes it though. Oh and Luxord sometimes stops for a blaze."

"You mean you sit here and do drugs?" Roxas jumped down from the fence, I knew he didn't like people who did that kind of stuff. Not since his friend, Hayner was caught doing cocaine in his basement last year.

"Hey chill it's nothing big." Demyx said from his tree.

I just sat there on that fence, the rails poking me uncomfortably in the ass. I felt torn even though I had just met these two I liked them, they seemed like nice people. On the other hand, I knew what Roxas thought about people who did drugs. So I sat there, not really wanting to take a side.

"Oh sure nothing big, that's always how it starts though. Then you just get further and further into it until your life is ruined and you're sitting in Juvie alone. Oh yeah nothing big." Roxas started to storm off back to the school.

"Roxas!" I tried to get his attention, naturally, he ignored me. "We're supposed to stay with them remember!"

"I'm not hanging around with a bunch of Potheads." He replied, not looking back.

Axel leaped off the fence and took off after him. "I'm not a pothead, I'm really smart!"

I sat there on that fence lamely and watched Axel chase after my brother, I knew that perhaps I should be doing more then just watching them. A voice over my shoulder helped ease my worries. "Aww don't worry about them, Axel will smooth him out."

"I doubt that, Roxas is particularly stubborn when he wants to be. I grew up with him remember."

"Axel's a lot smarter then people give him credit for." Demyx said, now taking a seat next to me on the fence. "You know the only reason he's even here is because he won a scholarship."

"He's here on the Hilcrest scholarship?" That did sound a little unbelievable.

"Yep, he wouldn't be able to afford it otherwise. Nor would he be able to afford to skip classes like he does. He's smart enough to make up for that. He knows which classes to skip and which ones to go to." Demyx leaned back so far I though he would fall off the fence rails, he didn't though. "Probably get's his info from Mr. Luxord."

"Mr. Luxord? Didn't he say that Luxord hangs out here and smokes pot with you?" I asked, there was no way they were the same person.

"Dude, Mr. Luxord is probably the coolest math teacher you'll ever meet."

"Math teacher? You smoke up with a teacher?!" I was officially in shock.

"Well not very often, I personally believe Axel goes and does it with him in his office sometimes."

I didn't know what to say I've never heard of anything like that before, there's no way a teacher in such an upper class school would get away with doing drugs in his office, right? I mean it's not possible... What if he was caught?

"Do you want me to show you around the school? Now that you've seen the most important spot." Demyx said, now leaning forward and smiling at me. Like everything, he had just said was no big deal.

I couldn't help but wonder, Demyx seemed pretty cool and at least he hasn't tried to grope me like Axel was with Roxas. Not that Riku would let him get away with it anyway. Could it be possible that Demyx was as extreme as his friends sounded like. "Um... are you high now?"

Demyx stopped mid stride, I was still sitting on the fence. "Are you asking if I have any on me right now?"

"Well no not really." I wasn't quite following him. I was just wondering if he was high at the moment.

"Well since you're cute and all I'll give one free sample." He said moving back toward me.

"What?!" Roxas would kill me if I ever did anything like that.

Demyx was laughing at me know. "Chill dude. It's not like I'm forcing it on you. Come see me if you ever want it though." He pulled me off the fence and back toward the school now. "I'll show you the stuff I'm supposed to show you now."

We walked back to the school leaving discussion of drugs and crazy friends behind. Instead, he took me to places like the library and different classrooms and told me stories about things that had happened to him in certain hallways or classes as we walked past. About midday he lead me back outside and we took refuge under a tree by the gymnasium. There were more people moving about now, and everyone seemed to be a lot more comfortable then this morning. There were more groups milling about as new students met up with their friends or met some of their guide buddies friends.

"This is nice sometimes." Demyx said as he readjusted himself on the ground. "Just to sit and watch the world go by. People watching should be a hobby I swear."

"You do this often?" I asked, he was an interesting guy for sure.

"Oh sure, all the time. Usually I sit here by myself; sometimes I bring my guitar along."

He lapsed into a quiet hum, a soft melody that seemed to capture the melancholy of the moment. Sadly, the ringing of my phone broke the moment. Demyx paid no attention to it though and just continued his tune.

"Hello." I said as quietly as possible.

"Hey Sora." It was Riku. "I was finally allowed a break. Please come save me."

"Save you from what?"

"Selphie!" He hissed out.

"Who?"

"She's horrible Sora. I think she thinks I'm straight; she keeps hanging off me and talking in this singsong voice. She calls me Mr. Fluffy Sora! Mr. Fluffy!"

I laughed I never thought someone would have the balls to call Riku something like Mr. Fluffy. "I like that one, I'll have to remember it for next time we-"

"Don't even go there Sora! You ever call me that particularly in bed I'll personally see to it that you never walk straight again."

"Aww don't be mean Riku." I pouted into the phone, I'm never really sure if he's serious with threats like that.

"So did they stick you with some one annoying too?"

"Nah, Demyx is pretty cool." I could see Demyx suddenly pay attention once he heard me mention his name. He also smiled at the compliment.

"Damn you." I could hear the smile behind his threat though, he was probably happy that there was probably at least one person new worth talking too. "Oh crap here she comes, got to go babe."

"Bye Riku." I hung up the phone, stashed it back into my pocket, and wondered in the back of my mind if we were even allowed cell phones on school grounds.

"Who was that?" Demyx asked with a tone of curiosity.

"That was Riku, my boyfriend." Oh crap I said it didn't I. Riku always told me to be careful about our relationship. Apparently not everyone would accept us if we did, personally I'm only worried about my parents finding out. If they did... no more sleepovers, I'm sure. Now I've said it to someone I just met, I have no clue what he thinks about...that kind of a situation. Crap.

Instead of turning on me and calling me gross or something like that, Demyx just smiled sweetly and said, "Cool." And that was it, no 'what your gay?' no 'that's so gross.' I liked him even more now.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, we've been friends for a long time. I guess it just sort of happened."

"Yeah it's usually that way when it comes to first time relationships like that." Demyx said with a wistful look in his eye.

"Yo Demyx!" Someone yelled from somewhere behind us before I had a chance to ask how he had guessed Riku was my first relationship. I turned around to try to get a good look.

Walking up toward us what a youth that looked maybe a little taller then me, with greyish hair almost periwinkle really. A girl a first year by the look of her uniform followed reluctantly behind him. Demyx obviously recognised him, I could tell by his jovial reaction. "Zexion hey!"

I followed Demyx, mostly because I didn't know what else to do and we met this Zexion character about half way. Demyx pulled him into an awkward looking hug, since Zexion looked a little reluctant about it. "I was wondering if I was going to bump into you today." Demyx exclaimed still not releasing poor Zexion; I've got to say I felt for the guy.

"Oh Sora. This is Zexion, he's my boyfriend." Oh so that's why he was fine with Riku and me.

I smiled and said hello, nice to meet you or whatever it is you say to be polite when you meet someone new. Zexion however leaned in toward Demyx and asked him a question very quietly, though it was loud enough I could hear it. "Did they stick you with a dullard too?"

Demyx laughed and fixed the hair on the back of his head nervously. "Nah, Sora's pretty cool."

Zexion seemed to lighten up, as if if I was good enough for Demyx I was good enough for him. It made me wonder if he made decisions for himself. "It's an honour to meet you then Sora." He said as he extended his hand for me to shake. Which I took, since that's the polite thing to do again.

Afterwards, Zexion made a motion as if he was going to introduce the girl that was walking with him. She cut him off however forcing her way in front of Zexion; she reached out her hand to shake my own. "I'm Belle, and I am not a dullard." She said as she shot a resentful look to Zexion over her shoulder.

He didn't seem to notice it however; he was to busy watching Demyx. It was so obvious that those two had something for each other. I thought it was sweet, Belle must have thought otherwise she clucked her tongue disapprovingly and removed her hand before I could accept it.

"Um, uh, Hi." I tried lamely; she seemed to preoccupied looking around her.

"Oh there." she said pointing in a direction vaguely toward the school. "I see someone I know, I'm afraid I must be leaving you."

Without another word, she headed off toward the direction she had pointed too. I stood there in disbelief, had I just been stood up? Demyx just laughed.

"Come on lets go see who's hanging out." Demyx said as he took Zexion's hand and pulled him toward the fence Roxas and I had been lead to before. Again, I followed simply because I really didn't know what else to do.

"Demyx, did she really just ditch us like that? Is she allowed to do that?" I asked as I followed behind the two students.

"Chill dude, don't worry about her. She's one of those stuck up kids, they're a dime a dozen here. Don't worry about them any more then you have too." Demyx reassured me.

So she was one of those one's I was worrying about this morning on the bus. We were nearing the dirt path when I heard a voice tinted with just a hint of desperation. "Sora!"

I turned to see who was calling me; Riku was running towards us, quite fast too. "Riku?" I don't remember ever seeing him like that before.

Demyx and Zexion stopped to wait for him to catch up. He must have ran quite a distance because once he had caught up to us his breath seemed to hitch in his chest. "Sora, you have to hide me."

"From who?"

"That Selphie girl."

Zexion spoke up. "She's a relentless girl; I once went to the same baby sitter as her. We were only 7 then."

"So then you know the horror." Riku said, looking at Zexion as if he had was a kindred spirit.

"Yes, she called me Sir Snuggles. What is the name she gave you?" Yeah it sounded as if Zexion was familiar with that Selphie girl, as Riku had called her.

Demyx snorted trying to hide a laugh, very unsuccessfully, I might add. "Sir Snuggles?!"

"Mr Fluffy." Riku said dejectedly. A name he was obviously not very impressed with.

"Then you may come with us Mr. Fluffy." Zexion said with the hint of a smile.

"Was that a joke?" Demyx asked, he sounded almost bewildered.

"Yes."

I gave Riku a hug and a peck on the cheek to hopefully keep his spirits up. "That's Zexion." I pointed out to him. "And Demyx."

"So you're Sora's boyfriend then." Demyx said with another friendly smile. "Nice to meet you. Come on you can come with us to the split rail."

"Split rail?" He looked down at me confused.

"Split rail fence Riku." I explained.

"Yeah right." He still looked a little lost.

We walked along the dirt path, gravel crunching and Riku's hand in mine. We discussed what a horror girls like Selphie could be. We spotted Axel and Roxas sitting there with another girl before the saw us. I was honestly surprised to see that Roxas was still sitting there with Axel. I would have thought that he would have gone off and found someone else to spend the day with. Demyx must have been right then; Axel must have talked his way back to Roxas's good side. Or, er, rather his tolerant side judging from the unhappy scowl pasted across Roxas's face.

As we approached them Roxas turned to look at us, his scowl redirected at Riku and my clutched hands. His mouth opened, mostly likely to make some sarcastic banter at us, Riku cut him off. "Don't even start Roxas."

Axel draped his arm around Roxas's shoulders (he just shoved it off anyway) and inquired about Riku. Roxas answered begrudgingly. "That would be Riku, Sora's best friend."

"You guys such close friends you've got to hold hands everywhere you go?" Axel laughed.

Demyx answered for us. "Don't be stupid Axel, They're boyfriends."

"I told you this school was full of queers." The blonde girl leaning on the fence just next to Axel said suddenly. Her voice had a musical quality to it, but she looked as hard as nails.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first 50 times Larx." Axel said waving his hand as if dismissing her.

"Oh yeah, that's Larxene. If she ever accuses you of trespassing just tell her where to stick it." Demyx advised Riku and me.

"You know I could get your ass tossed into jail for a remark like that you know." Larxene said, using a skinny perfectly manicured finger to point at Demyx accusingly.

"Not unless he was standing on your side of the fence." Zexion added, reaching down to take Demyx's hand in his own, a gesture that seemed to calm the dirty blonde who up to this point looked like he was about to cry.

"You're so getting your invitation revoked for my next party Zexy, sweetie." She said with a voice full of thick sugary malice. "I'll give it to blondie here," she said slapping Roxas on the back.

"How come Roxas keeps getting invites and I don't." I pouted to Riku; it wasn't fair that was twice in one day.

"Hey Larx, aren't you supposed to be watching some first year?" Axel asked looking over his shoulder with an angry glare; Larxene's hand remained on Roxas's back.

"Eh, I ditched her. She was no fun not like blondie here." She said finally removing her hand.

"My name is Roxas." I could practically see Roxas's desire to strangle the strange girl.

"Rocks ass hey?" She said with a grin. "You got a boyfriend too?"

"No I have a girlfriend." He said indignantly.

"Oh, that's no fun." She hopped the fence in one bound and crossed the area to where Riku and I were standing. "This is what I like." She scooped up Riku and my closed hands.

"Just because you have a new couple to annoy doesn't mean you have to start in on them right away Larxene." Demyx chided.

"Oh shush, Dem. What are you two's names anyway?" She asked giving both of us wide, most likely fake smiles. She reminded me of a fox, slick and full of tricks.

"Um, I'm Sora. This is Riku." I said to give her an answer.

"You related to blondie Sora?" She asked looking me over.

I could hear Roxas's angry response in the background "It's Roxas!"

"We're twins." I answered.

"Twins! You two ever kissed before." she latched onto my shoulders rubbing them; I could see Riku bristle next to me.

"W-what?!" Never has anyone asked something like that before.

"Don't get me wrong, incest is so wrong and gross and it's definately the leading cause of idiocy but when it comes to twins I don't know it's kinda hot." She reasoned.

I couldn't answer; no way could I answer something like that. I think my brain was still lurching at 'you two ever kissed before.'

"That's disgusting I can't believe you'd ask something like that." Roxas said, he looked about as shocked as I felt but at least he had a voice to defend the accusation.

"Chill dude it's not a big deal." Demyx said to try to calm Roxas.

"Don't you ever say anything else?" Roxas said turning on Demyx. "You couldn't be a bigger pot head! Chill man take it easy smoke a doobie right?!"

Roxas looked like he was about to take off again, luckily Riku interfered. "Calm down Roxas, no need to take your anger out on him."

"What the hell do you know about anything Riku? You just got here." Now Riku was Roxas victim of choice.

"I'm just making an observation here." Riku defended.

"Well I'm one step away from telling you where to put your observation." Roxas said indicating a very small distance with his fingers.

When Riku tore his hand away from mine I knew that they were close to a full out brawl. Roxas had really started to get under Riku's skin after we started dating, I'm sure he's doing his best to try to break us up. I had to intervene but Axel cut Riku off. "Okay boy's time to take a chill pill."

Roxas muttered from behind Axel's back just loud enough for me to make out what he said. "No pills."

"Get out of the way red." Riku gritted out through clenched teeth.

"The name's Axel. A-x-e--"

"Okay who wants to ditch the rest of the day?" Larxene said shoving Axel out of the way and unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Isn't there something we should be doing?" Riku asked, he seemed a little happier now that Axel was out of his face and Roxas had moved further down the fence rail.

"Nah, nothing important. Let me tell you… what's your name?"

"Riku."

"Riku right, let me tell you." Larxene said stretching her hand out graciously toward the school building. "What they teach there is watered down hog wash, the first week is of little importance the most you'll learn in your first few days in Hillpoop is your teacher's names."

"Sounds like a waste of time." Riku remarked.

"It usually is." Demyx said, as he took a seat on the fence.

"Come on Riku you know what that means. We get to goof off." I said to try and sooth him.

"Let's get out of here. I've got drinks at my place." Larxene said as she crossed the fence.

"What about school?" Believe it or not Zexion asked. "Most of us have to take the bus; you don't have enough room in your car for everyone Larxene."

"Eh, they'll get back in time for the bus." She said dismissively.

Roxas pushed Axel off of him again and hurried over the fence. "Anything's better then sitting here getting my ass prodded." He glared at Riku's laugh. "From the fence Riku, the fence."

Axel, recovering from the shove threw himself around Roxas yet again. "Oh come on you remember that time in that bathroom."

"Don't even go there!" Roxas yelled.

Axel let go. "Gee touchy. Sora is he like this all the time?"

I looked at the lanky red head looking at me over his shoulder; I knew Namine would be dying of laugher if she was here right now. "Mostly."

"Are we going or not?" Riku asked, I thought it was a bit strange I didn't think he'd be fine with going to a stranger's house.

"Yeah, yeah, if these dipshits would get the lead out." Larxene said as she pulled Demyx from the fence and onto the ground.

He landed with a dull thump and Zexion helped him up with a small smile. Demyx looked upset and shaken from the fall; he clung to Zexion as if he was a lifeline. That would probably be why Zexion didn't seem upset that Larxene had done something like that to his boyfriend. I wonder what Riku would have done if I had been in Demyx's spot.

We got a tour of Larxene's house; it was as big as thought it was going to be. Then we sat around drinking cream soda by the pool, getting to know our new friends. Roxas was saved from Axel by a phone call from Namine, and Riku insisted on holding my hand the whole time. I think I may have been wrong about my original judgment of Hilcrest academy. On the bus heading home back into the suburbs, I think I may have been actually happy about going to that prissy school along with my overachieving brother, loving boyfriend, and collection of eccentric friends. I do believe that there would be good things to ensue tomorrow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Author Notes: If you're still with us that means you have survived the first chapter congradulations. Now be a good little reader and give us a review, yes the precious... ahem. We do not support the use of illegal drugs... most of the time...


	2. Chapter 2: Clarinets and Naughty Notes

Title: Boring Days

Author: Tieo

Beta: tsuzukicream

Disclaimer: We do not own the Kingdom Heart Characters WHATSOEVER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had always wondered what it would be like at a ritzy school and I guess now I knew. There were rich kids staring at you down their noses, all of them just wasting their parents money like it grows on trees. Flashy cars and flashy cell phones… flashy, well, everything. I thought I was spoiled but I guess that was just my parents being kind to me. I got whatever I wanted within reason. All the things I requested weren't that expensive. The most expensive thing I ever got was an iPod. I wanted to get my license and a car soon cause I wanted to drive Sora around. Yeah I know… I'm in the same grade as him but I'm a year older. I got suspended during the beginning of 8th Grade because the teacher didn't like the fact that I was smarter than him. A stupid reason to suspend me for most of the year huh? Well I did leave out the fact that I got into a fist fight with him after he requested a short suspension. So I guess I deserved it. It really lead me down a path that I'm certainly enjoying now.

Sora was pretty much an airhead, he still is most of the time but damn he can be smart when he wants to be. First time I saw him after summer vacation I knew I wanted him to be mine. His hair seemed to defy gravity, so I naturally thought that he put a million different products in it. Was I ever wrong. When I finally touched his hair for the first time it was so soft. He looked so cute in his uniform, my mind always wandered in the direction of how he's look in a school girls uniform. That mystery was soon solved when Sora lost a bet to Kairi. I never knew blood could rush to one spot so fast.

Sora must have caught me staring at him cause he smiled cutely and cocked his head to one side. "Riku?" I must have not heard him the first time. "You know I love you staring at me like that but we're at school now."

I couldn't help but inwardly groan at the sight of the school. Here comes another day of havoc… hanging out with Soras' friends who I didn't really like because of their drug habits but would put up with cause Sora liked them. And also Selp—

"Mr. Fluffy!!!! Oh Mr. Fluuuuufffffy!!! Selphie called as soon I was off the bus. "I was waiting for you, you know I have so much to tell you something really big happened last night and you must hear all about it You should try putting your hair up You'd look so pretty I should dress you up in a dress and jewelry I think it'd be fun Oh my gosh did you hear about what happened to Mr. Luxord yesterday It was pretty funny His pants fell down in the middle of the hall I swear---"

I tried to shut her out but she had a voice that a deaf person could hear. I looked at Sora, as she was trying to drag me away, looking for him to save me from this idiotic rich kid. He just smiled, laughed and waved me off, promising to see me in class. I just wish Selphie would leave me alone but I let her lead me off in a general direction, her mouth still going a mile a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally shook off Selphie with the excuse that I promised to help my teacher, Mr. Vexen organize the lab for one of his crazy experiments he was trying with us first years. I ignored her goodbyes and ran off to meet Sora around the corner like promised.

"So how was your time with the non-stop talker?" Sora questioned.

"Horrible! I don't think that girl breathes she talk so much." I leaned in and kissed him kissed him on the lips, relishing the slight of the blush that crossed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think anybody does…" he mumbled and started to walk off in the direction of our first class.

I never really knew why Sora wouldn't let me go a little farther. I mean he did…. When he's at my house but that was rare. We had a lot of sleep overs at his house but I could barely touch him. It was maddening especially when changing to go to bed. Soras' body calling out to mine. Him just standing there begging to be—

"Ow… Zexy… not so rough!" I recognized that voice to be Demyxs' but as I looked around I couldn't see him.

"Don't be such a baby Demyx… it's just a tight fit." Zexion clearly replied.

"But… but… you're hurting me!" Those were the last words I heard, still not being able to place the voices.

The door next to Sora and I started to shake slightly, rhythmically. Then a little bit harder, mixed with the sounds of light groaning. I felt the blood rush from my head down to my nether regions. Why couldn't Sora be that free out in public? It would be nice if that would happen, almost did a couple of times but Sora always stopped me. Even in the mall that one time. At least we did go back to my house afterwards. That was a fun night. Most of the time Sora would be completely oblivious to my intentions, or he knew what I wanted and was just ignoring it.

"Sora?" I looked over at Sora who was just standing there, waiting on me impatiently.

"Riku… I know you well enough to know what you're thinking," Sora said with his hands on his hips.

I thought I couldn't turn any whiter but I did. Sora knew me too well. Yeah, I did have a perverted mind but a person didn't need a perverted mind to know what was going on behind those doors, and to have dirty thoughts of their own when hearing it. Sora was different though. It seemed like he never had any of those kind of thoughts. He acted so innocent most of the time.

I looked towards the door once more, shook my head and followed Sora down the hallway. MY mind was still on the shaking door. My imagination running wild with the possibilities and imagining Sora and I behind that door. I guess I sort of got caught up into my thoughts cause we were at the door to the science lab in no time. Mr. Vexen had apparently started class early.

"Boys… you are late…" Mr. Vexen said coolly. "If you were any later you might have missed what we were doing today."

"Sorry Mr. Vexen, It will not happen again." Sora said apologetically then made his way to two empty seats at the back of the room.

I followed Sora and sat in the seat next to him. I knew this was going to be a strange class. Selphie told me all about Mr. Vexen and his crazy experiments. She told me about the one time he tried to create a parallel universe in class. It was a complete disaster, apparently Mr. Vexen had longer hair before the incident but he still looked funny. Don't blame me for making fun of him, Selphie is the one who said it.

Sora was already sitting there, staring at the front, waiting for Mr. Vexen to continue the lesson plan for today. He looked so serious in class… it was probably the only time when he didn't have that idiotic blank look on his face that made him look like totally air-headed. He always got somewhat good grades in school but if you looked at him you wouldn't believe he was a straight 'B' student.

What? Did you expect me to lie and say Sora was a straight 'A' student? You truly wouldn't have believed me then. No, the straight 'A' student was Soras' twin brother Roxas. He was a blonde version of Sora, definitely not as hot as Sora. Too serious for my blood, even though seriousness is what I sometimes want from Sora, not just the constant Air-headedness. I took out my books and turned to face the front of the class. Mr. Vexen was getting the front lab set up.

"Today class, we will be studying the effect fire has on a hedgehog." He said in all seriousness. "Will the hedgehog burn and die? Or will it stave off the effects of the fire and be fine?"

Most of the class looked appalled, some of them looked quite intrigued. The quiet murmuring quickly stopped when Mr. Vexen gave the class a cold look.

"Just be glad I'm not using any of you for this experiment." Mr. Vexen said coolly.

Everyone snapped quickly to the front of the room and started to take down notes. I, on the other hand, was off in lala land. I was staring at Sora but not really. Maybe just staring past or even through him. Funny thing is that my mind was a complete blank. What I didn't notice was Sora staring back at me… probably a little confused why I was staring. He finally caught my eyes and gave me that cute smile of his. I couldn't help but blush and turn away quickly. Probably the first time I ever had that reaction towards him.

Mr. Vexen was currently writing furiously on a piece of paper as the smell of yet another burnt hedgehog wafted across my nose. Ugh… now I know what Selphie meant about Mr. Vexen being crazy.

"Riku… Riku…" I heard Sora whisper harshly.

I looked over and saw Sora with a note in his hand. He was flushed slightly, so I knew what the note was about. As I was reaching over to get it, someone else grabbed it instead. I looked up and same Mr. Vexen with the not in his hand examining it.

"Well well now. Passing notes on the first day of class are we? You're going to learn right now that I don't take to kindly to it." Mr. Vexen smiled evilly. "Class… listen up. I am going to open this note and read it to you all. If any of you passes notes again, I will do the same to you."

Mr. Vexen opened the note slowly and started to read out loud. "Riku, I can't wait to come over tonight. It's going to feel so good to… have… your… BOYS!!!! This is NOT the kind of notes you should be passing in class OR EVER!"

When I looked over at Sora he was so red. I don't think I've seen Sora blush that red, ever. He looked at me briefly before looking down at his desk and covering up his crotch with a book.

I grinned and leaned back in my chair. "Well I guess he just wanted to tell me what he wanted to do to me tonight. I'd like to know what to expect when I get home tonight, so if you'd be so kind to hand the note back to me. Am I just gonna get a peck on the cheek or full blown…"

"MR. PERRILE! I will not have such talk in my classroom. You can either stop it immediately or get the hell out of my classroom," He harshly stated.

He obviously was not one of those teachers that you could joke around with. I shut my mouth cause I didn't want to end up like one of those hedgehogs. All of the class was staring at the scene. I know I shouldn't have said it but it was just too tempting.

My face fell when I looked over at Sora. I could tell that I over-stepped a boundary. I certainly didn't mean to. I quickly looked down and the piece of paper I was doodling on. Sora can be a little over-sensitive at times but right now… he wasn't being over sensitive. I embarrassed him completely without any cruel intentions at all.

Sora raised his hand slowly. "Mr. Vexen… I don't feel so well... may I go to the infirmary?"

Mr. Vexen stared down his nose at Sora then glanced evilly at me. "Of course you can Sora. You probably don't need anymore embarrassment from this delinquent today."

I looked at Sora apologetically as he gathered his books. He turned around to meet my gaze with half lidded eyes. I knew I was not in his good graces and nothing would be happening tonight. Mr. Vexen tossed the note on my desk and headed back to the front of the classroom. I looked down at my notebook with such remorse. I still felt many eyes on me, staring and shaking their heads at me. Made me feel even lower.

Tidus decided then to turn around in his seat and look at me through slitted-eye lids. "Way to go Perrile.. you just got royally screwed…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't see Sora in any of his classes before lunch and apparently neither did anyone else. He didn't go to any of his classes after Science. I couldn't help but wonder if he went home. I sure as hell hoped he wasn't crying. That would be the worst, then I knew I did a lot of damage and had a lot to make up for. I ran through the school yard and jumped over the fence to Larxenes yard and stopped dead in my tracks. Sora was sitting there against a tree, knees pulled up to his chest, just staring off into space.

"Sora?" I whispered quietly as I drew near. "Where were you for double English? I was worried about you."

Sora turned his head in the opposite direction. I knew I had to make it up to him something fierce. I scuffed my foot on the ground and walked over with my head down. He didn't look up or make a sound when I came really close. Was the stuff I said in class really that hurtful to him? I kneeled down and tried to touch him. He shrugged off my hand and turned his whole body around so his back was facing me.

"Listen Sora, I'm really sorry for what I said in Science. I was just trying to get a rise out of the teacher and I had no idea it would affect you this much. If I had any idea I wouldn't have done it." I started to rub his back just the way he liked. "Please forgive me Sora."

Sora was still ignoring my pleas as he started to shake with what I believed to be crying. He was trying to suppress them but was failing miserably. I didn't think that it would resort to this, not ever. I didn't want to make him cry. I silently hated myself for doing this to him. He lifted his head out of his arms and looked up to the sky, his eyes glistening with tears. How I wished I had a knife at this point so I could stab it right through my heart. I truly hurt him.

"Sora… please! Please forgive me. I never meant what I said… well I did… but I never meant to say it all out loud. I need you to forgive me, my heart is breaking just seeing that I made you cry. You mean everything to me, I don't want to live without you. God damnit Sora, I love you!"

Sora whipped his head around so fast that I thought he could have gotten whiplash. He looked at me with big doe eyes but then turned back around and started shaking again. I thought he was crying but then I heard a little giggle. I stared at the back of his head as if he were crazy then disappointment crossed my face. It was the first time I'd ever said I loved him and he laughs at me. Now I really wanted that knife.

"I'm sorry Sora… I shouldn't have said that." I said quietly.

Sora turned towards me with the tears now flowing down his face because he was laughing so hard. "No… Riku. It's not that… I'm just… surprised. Happily surprised." He calmed himself down and looked into my eyes. "I never expected an 'I love you' out of you. So I decided that this was the only way"

I looked down at the ground. "Well I shouldn't have said it. Obviously you don't love me back." I could feel myself getting choked up and the tears start coming.

I felt Sora's hand on my chin, lifting it up so my eyes met his. "Do you really think that, Riku? I love you more than you'd ever believe. I really love you."

Sora then kissed me, deeply. My eyes widened and then closed as I sunk into the kiss. He had never kissed me first, unless it was just a peck on the cheek and definitely not out in public. He actually started to lower me down to the ground. Then it hit me, he was acting it all out. He was acting.

"Wait… Sora." I stopped him and pushed him back a little bit. "You were just acting sad? You skipped school because you wanted me to say 'I love you'?"

Sora nodded slowly, taken aback. I would never pull away from him like I did but I guess I just couldn't comprehend the fact that Sora would do that to me. But I guess he wanted to hear it that badly. I wanted to say it to him but I wanted it to be the right time. I had to start laughing. This was ridiculous. I should have known Sora would pull this kind of thing but it never crossed my mind.

"You know I should be mad at you for pulling such a stunt." I exclaimed. "But you know… I can't be. You're just too damned cute."

I then kissed him on the lips, rewarding me with a little squeak from him. I smiled and leaned into the kiss more my tongue prodding at his lips, willing them to open for me. He happily obliged. I have never ever had such a mind blowing kiss from him, outside of my house that is. I couldn't believe that we were doing this on Larxenes' lawn.

What really surprised me was that Sora started to push me down onto the ground. Of course I let him, I personally thought him leading me was awesome. Don't be sick… I am far from uke… I just like Sora being a little bit more aggressive. He straddled me when I was laid flat out on the ground, feeling under my shirt as he did. I moaned lightly into the kiss as Sora found one of my nubs.

"I never realized that this spot changed into a make-out place." A strange voice said. "I shall have to ask Larxene about this."

Soras' head shot up and he backed off of me fairly quickly. I got up on my elbows and swiveled my head to see who interrupted my fun. I couldn't see him clearly because the sun was behind him, so he appeared to be just a black shadow. His voice sounded like it had a bit of a british accent though. It looked like he was wearing an upper-classmen uniform but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you care? If you saw we were busy you should have left." I said angrily.

"Well well well. I thought that first year students were a little more polite, especially when they meet one of their teachers." The stranger said.

"Wha-what?" Sora said.

I was not backing down. It could have been a student impersonating a teacher just to scare us. "Well what the hell is a teacher doing over here then? Coming to bust Axel, Demyx and all of them for smoking weed... on Larxenes' property? It's private property dude."

"Actually you're saying exactly the opposite. I'm here to join them. I probably should introduce myself. I am Mr. Luxord, your math teacher." He turned to me. "It's nice to meet such sprightly young man and his lover." He turned to Sora who looked at Mr. Luxord with scared eyes. "No worries, I won't tell anyone what you were doing. Ah, and here they come."

Sure enough Demyx and Zexion were coming over, apparently arguing over something. Axel was a few yards behind them dragging a struggling Roxas with him. And Larxene was at the back of the group… looking as bitchy as ever. Mr. Luxord held out his hand to me as a friendly gesture. I shook my head signaling I wanted to stay down on the ground. I scooted over to the tree and leaned back, dragging Sora over to sit between my legs to effectively cover the excitement of our previous actions together. Sora just dragged his school bag over. As Demyx and Zexion neared they heard them arguing.

"It's not my fault that we got stuck in the closet" Demyx whined. I immediately started thinking about earlier.

"Yes it is." Said Zexion in his almost always serious voice. "Next time keep your damned hormones in check when you decide to drag me into a room that locks by itself. 'Cause then you won't get any anyways."

I smothered a laugh in Soras' hair. Sure I wasn't exactly right but they were going to… so I'll give myself a partial check on that. Soon I heard Roxas' voice arguing with Axel. Axel had Roxas in a headlock practically dragging him here.

"Axel you fucking dumbass, let go of me!" Roxas screamed.

Axel just laughed and continued dragging him. Sure Axel looked skinny, but he was very strong… almost inhumanly strong. But it wasn't a wonder that Roxas was being dragged by him, everyone knew about Axels' infatuation with him. Everyone including Roxas' girlfriend Namine.

"Axel!!!! How dare you take me away from my girlfriend! I fucking hate you!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Oh shut it Blondie… we all know you secretly love me." Axel laughed.

Everyone laughed as well. That is until Larxene walked up. She was in a right mood. I assumed it was because one of the other students turned her down… again. I needed to keep my mouth shut on this one because the way she looked I definitely didn't want to incur her wrath. I sure as hell didn't need to go home with cuts and bruises or be carried off in a body bag.

Larxene stopped in the middle of the group and looked at the couples around her. Me and Sora; Demyx and Zexion; and Axel and the reluctant Roxas.

She grimaced. "It wasn't always like this at our school. There were straight guys as well. Now this school has turned into a cess pool of homos." Her expression softened a little. "But you know… I love you guys." Her expression soured again. "Now where is that fucking joint… I need it before I kill everyone of you."

Axel finally released Roxas, plopped down on the ground and opened his backpack. "I have one in here somewhere." He dug into his backpack and felt around. "That's strange… I thought I put it in here. Just a sec I'll dump it all out."

He tipped over his back pack, and I swear I'm not lying about this, and about 20 lighters, 2 huge packs of matches, around 5 zippos and a bottle of lighter fluid dropped out. Axel shook his backpack once more, another lighter, a joint and a book fell out.

Everyone leaned forward to see what the book was. 'The Joy of Pyromania'. My eyes widened a bit, he had no school books in there. How… why the hell did he have all this in his backpack and why the hell wasn't Mr. Luxord confiscating all of it! Wait… I already know the answer to that. Obviously Mr. Luxord didn't care because he was getting some weed out of all this.

Roxas turned to Mr. Luxord. "Aren't you going to confiscate all this stuff! Especially the marijuana!"

"That's exactly why I'm here." Everyone grinned at the British teacher. "Axel if you please give me the joint."

Roxas had a look of self-satisfaction across his face as Axel handed it over to the teacher. That look was quickly lost as Mr. Luxord took a lighter out and started lighting it. I couldn't help but laugh, Roxas' view of teachers certainly would change after this.

After Mr. Luxord to a pull off the joint he turned to Roxas. "I believe I have failed to introduce myself. I am Mr. Luxord, your math teacher." He extended his hand in greeting.

"What… the… you shouldn't be smoking pot! You're a goddamned teacher! Shouldn't you be smarter than to succumb to actions like the rest of this disgusting group!" Roxas yelled. "I can't believe what this fucking world is coming to!"

With that Roxas stormed off angrier than ever before. Even angrier than when he caught Sora and I kissing. That's how he first found out that Sora was gay. Oh boy was he ever mad at me. Luckily Sora got betweens Roxas and me, I had the feeling that I would have been beaten into a bloody pulp. I think he has gotten used to the fact now… he just gives me searing glares and barely talks to me. If he does have anything to say to me it's usually quite cruel remarks. I guess I deserve it, I am cruel to him to. Pulling pranks on him was just too much fun.

"Well then, here's to all of the students who accept the different values of marijuana smokers." Mr. Luxord toasted the students with the joint.

"Here here!" said Larxene, Demyx and Axel in unison.

"What have you gotten me into Sora?" I whispered into his ear, with a slightly amused undertone.

"Some fun." Sora whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to my next class, which unfortunately Sora wasn't in, I saw Roxas, fuming. I couldn't understand why until I saw where he was heading. Apparently, he was in the same class as me, Math 10P with Mr. Luxord.

I never knew class with a high teacher could be so damned fun. Mr. Luxord was a hilarious guy. He actually made Math fun! I never thought it was possible but here I was in math class, Mr. Luxord high and trying to explain geometry, and Roxas was absolutely steaming in the back corner. This by far was going to best class ever.

"You see, to get the length from point b to c… uh, you have to… uh…" Mr. Luxord stopped for a second. "Fuck it, just do whatever the hell you want. I am going to relax."

All the first years looked at Mr. Luxord confused… then looked at each other. The first few moments of doing nothing was quiet but that was interrupted by soft cursing coming from the back corner of the room. That was followed by the loud, screeching of a chair being shoved back violently and some books slammed. When I looked back, Roxas was standing up with an extremely sour look on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw his mouth contorted into a sneer.

When he started to walk away with his books in his hand, I called out, "Where ya going sour puss?"

Roxas stopped short of the door and shot me a dirty glare. I smiled at him as he walked out of the class and slammed the door. Mr. Luxord gave me a knowing look as I burst out in laughter. The rest of the class looked a bit more confused than before. After that the class turned into social mayhem. Everyone was chattering at the same time. I was shutting everyone out though since I was in an intense game of poker with Mr. Luxord. I thought I was pretty good… before I played him. Before I knew it, the chimes rang to signal the end of class.

I walked out of the classroom, my pockets a little emptier than before, and took out my schedule. I thought I might have had a spare but when I looked down at last period block, my face fell. My eyes widened and I read the class. Who the fuck put me in that class? I stood there in the middle of the hall staring at the little piece of blue paper. Other students passed by me without a passing glace. A few girls giggled here and there while looking my way. I was so horrified by this class I didn't even realize that Kairi was coming up behind me.

"Riku… oh Riku…" She said when she was a few feet away.

I started and quickly hid the piece of paper. "What is it Kairi?"

"Was that your schedule you were just hiding? Lemme see it! I wanna see what you have next!" she stated as she leaned around me and plucked the paper out of my hand.

"No! Kairi!" I struggled with her for a minute before she disappeared.

"Band, eh?" I spun around to see Kairi with a wicked grin on her face. "Who knew that the manly man Riku would ever take band. I expected that you would have taken something in the electronics department. Maybe you're a little more geeky than we thought."

"It was an obvious mistake. I didn't sign up for band. I signed up for a spare. I'm transferring out of band tomorrow before school starts. And don't you dare tell anyone about this mix-up or it'll be you head." I stated bluntly.

Kairi pouted. "Now you're making threats towards me? That isn't very nice of you." Kairi handed back my schedule. "Fine then, have it your way, I won't tell anyone…"

I grabbed the schedule out of her hands and stormed away. I never heard her say 'except for a few people'. My mind was racing, how could there be such a mix-up? I mean who could mistake a 'spare' for band' unless they were a blithering idiot. I marked it up to idiocy and went to class anyways.

My breath grew short as I got to the band room doors. Took me a couple of breaths to face this idiocy head on, but before I could open the door, a familiar voice popped up beside me.

"Oh, so you actually decided not to skip class, eh?"

"Kairi, please. You really didn't need to check if I was actually going to class. I'm not going to start off the year with bad attendance."

Kairi chuckled, "I'm not checking up on you, I have this class too."

My face must have been in complete horror cause Kairi was laughing pretty damn hard. I am never going to get away from this woman. There truly is no God, and now I feel like murdering someone. I must have looked pretty stupid too, hand poised above the door handle and as pale as my hair was silver.

"Namine is in this class too. She's probably already in there. Now let's get in there before we are marked as late!" Kairi pulled me inside and sat me down next to her while attendance was being called.

Needless to say I was very uncomfortable in that class, I felt like there were eye burrowing their way into the back of my head. You have no idea how right I was. When I turned around all the girls in the classroom were staring at me in the most lustful way. The other eyes were the other geeks in the classroom. The only 3 other guys in the class except for me. I could only assume that their girlfriends were in this class as well.

"Alright students, you can go to any one of the stations that I have assigned so you can pick out your own instruments. We have reeds and cleaning rods so you don't have to taste the lunch of another classmate." Mr. Waters explained with a grin. "So off you go and choose wisely, you'll be stuck with this instrument until you graduate."

Everyone scattered to try out the instruments except for me. I stood there with a look of discontent and with my hands over my ears trying to block out the squawk of the many instruments. Kairi headed straight for the drums, how suiting and Namine gingerly walked to the flute section, again how suiting. There was no instrument I suited nor wanted to play. I was so busy covering my ears that I didn't notice Mr. Waters striding up to me.

"Riku, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Since you don't seem inclined to pick out and instrument for yourself, I will pick one out for you." Mr. Waters took a look around the room and headed off. I hoped he wouldn't be back, just forget about me you know. "Riku come over here." He called.

I sauntered off towards him with my hands in my pocket, not even wanting to touch an instrument. I wouldn't be here tomorrow anyways. To my disgust Mr. Waters held out the clarinet, which in my mind was the second most girly instrument there was.

"Mr. Waters, there was a mistake in my schedule, I really shouldn't be in this class. I should be having a spare, I think somehow they screwed it up. So I don't really think I should be picking out an instrument, especially a girly clarinet." I said.

His mustache fluffed a little. "Girly you say? I have been playing this instrument for many years, it is not girly at all. Besides, you are stuck in this class Grade 10 students are not allowed to have a spare and once the schedules are made up, they're final. So Mr. Perrile, you are stuck in this class no matter what. And I will not having you skip this class or else I will be making you stay every day after school so you can practice what you missed in class."

I blanched a little at hearing this. Every single head in the class turned towards Mr. Waters and I. I was so embarrassed. This was not the way I wanted the 'official' first day to go. First the plaid uniforms, which fitted a little too closely, not that I minded the look on Sora mind you, and now this! I cautiously took the clarinet out of Mr. Waters hand and went to go sit down with the rest of my group, my cheeks still flushed. Namine decided to sit by me so I didn't have to be surrounded by strangers.

"It's alright Riku." She put her hand on my arm. "At least he didn't pick out the flute for you. It would have been suiting since you are gay, but I think it might have put a dent in you male pride." She chuckled then faced the front of the class.

I guess she was right. I stared at the clarinet with dismay as I sucked on the reed, I guess this won't be too horrible, except for all the staring. I sighed inwardly. I knew that I was an attractive guy but did females have to stare all the time?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Band ended, I shot straight out of the class so no one would notice me coming out of that class. The squeaks and random banging on the drum have surely made me deaf, until I heard that angelic voice.

"Hey Riku! How was your spare?" Sora said from halfway down the hallway.

I blushed slightly because Sora didn't know that I didn't have a spare. "Uhh… pretty good I guess"

"Well that's good! Let's get to the bus before all the good seats are taken!" Sora said pulling on my arm and leading me outside.

I was doomed. Kairi took the same bus as us and I knew she would blab about me being in band. So, of course, I was a little reluctant to go. I was tempted to walk home and drag Sora along with me cause I knew even if I walked home and Sora went on the bus Kairi would blab it all anyways. So I just opted to go on the bus and bare the embarrassment.

We sat in the rear of the bus, near the tire. Sora liked the fact that the bus was so bumpy back here. Needless to say it kinda gave me other ideas. I won't really say what those are but I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. I tried to duck my head down so Kairi wouldn't notice me but alas she did anyways.

"Hey Riku! Did you tell Sora about your 'spare' yet?" Her voice absolutely dripped with venom. She turned to Sora. "Did you know that your boyfriend is taking band instead of a spare?"

Sora looked at her then me. "Is it true?"

I looked down in shame and nodded my head. Kairi was taking too much joy in this. She giggled harshly. "Well why don't you apply some of what you learned in class today to your adventures with Sora?"

I looked sharply up at her. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You know… wrap your lips around it and BLOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This was certainly a fun chapter to write and I do apologize greatly for it taking so long, my kid takes up a lot of my precious time. Anyways, some people have been asking about the drug use in our fic. We put it in there for plot purposes and we do not… I repeat… DO NOT endorse drug use. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are on pins a needles waiting for the next one!

P.S. The character Mr. Waters was actually mine and tsuzukicreams' band teacher. Yes we were band geeks. :P Oh… and he WAS that crazy.


	3. Chapter 3: Club Drama

Title: Boring Days

Title: Boring Days

Chapter 3: Club Drama

Author: Dragonchild

Beta: Tieo

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and associated characters don't belong to either of us. All right's belong to it's creator's Square-Enix and Disney.

Author Notes: Welcome to another chapter of Boring Days. This one was Dragonchilds turn. Enjoy

* * *

Hi guys, it's me Sora again. How'd you find spending time with Riku? He can be kind of a pervert sometimes... I guess I should have warned you about that, sorry. Please tell me he didn't say anything incriminating. I'm still mortified about that stuff he said in science class that day. I haven't been able to look Mr. Vexen in the eye since. I guess I kind of deserved it, writing that note like that. I can't tell you what possessed me to do it. I mean I knew that he'd enjoy it, I saw his face when we walked past that closet. I'm surprised that we weren't both sent to detention for it. Roxas gave me such a hard time about it when he heard about it. I guess that's his job as local brother though.

So how about I fill you in about what's happened in the last couple days. Roxas wrung me out when I told him about my super brilliant plan to get Riku to finally say that he loves me. Apparently, skipping class for something like that is counter productive... or something. So, he's been hounding me to make sure that I get to every class, which I have been, thank you very much. Everything's been pretty normal I guess. I go to class, kinda pay attention, and get my work done. Hang out with everyone at lunch; so far we've spend everyday with all the guys and Larxene at the split rail fence. Even today's been pretty normal so far. I've got gym class now. I share gym with Roxas and Namine. Our teacher Mr. Lexaeus is strict. It makes conversation very hard. Which would explain my mood right now.

Roxas and I were getting changed and I was taking my sweet time about it.

"Sora it doesn't take that long to change a shirt, get a move on." Roxas whined from his spot on the locker room bench.

"You know you don't have to wait for me. Go flirt with your girlfriend."

"No, if I don't keep my eye on you, you'll skip class again."

"I know you like those shorts she wears; better go enjoy them while the warm weather lasts." True, I wanted to skip gym, really badly actually.

"Why don't you like gym Sora? We're playing soccer today you like soccer."

Also true I do like soccer. "It's Mr. Lexaeus. I mean the guy looks like he does nothing but pump iron. He barely ever talks and I bet you he's got an explosive temper. One day some kids going to say the wrong thing and he's going to snap and beat the living shit out of the kid. Then there's going to be this great big news thing about it and he'll get fired and the school will be shut down. We won't get a proper education and both of us will end up on a street corner selling out bodies for spare change."

"You're over reacting." Roxas tired to reassure me, I knew what I said was the truth. "He's just a little strict is all. Honestly I don't blame him either. If he didn't lay down the law he'd have a class full of lazy asses like you."

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No more Sora! Now hurry up before we're both late." Roxas grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the locker room and down the hallway into the gymnasium.

"I'm still not really sure about this Roxas."

"Not sure about what?" I hear Namine ask. She must have followed us into the gym.

"Sora wants to skip class, I won't let him." Roxas filled in for her.

I felt a ball bounce off the back of my head. I spun around ready to confront whoever had done it. I was met with the smiling face of that red head that had shown Kairi around the first day. Wikki or something like that.

"You don' wanna start skippin' gym class ya. Mr. Lexaeus won't let ya join the blitz team then." he explained as he picked up the soccer ball that had bounced off my head.

"That's fine I'm not interested in joining anyway." I did my best to brush him off, ignoring Namines little laugh and the eye roll Roxas sent my way.

"You're Sora right?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah... how?"

"Kairi told me abou' her friends. That means you must be Roxas and... Namine, right?"

"Yeah, wow you sure are good with names." Namine said sounding rather impressed.

"Well I always pay full attention to a pretty girl. My name's Wakka, by the way." He said extending his hand forward to Namine.

Roxas stepped forward entwining his hand with Namines in the process. Ignoring the hand that Wakka held forward. "Aren't you a second year? What are you doing in this class?"

Wakka pulled his arm back slowly realising that none of us were about to shake. "Gyms usually a little more lax they mix all the years together so everyone has an equal opportunity to get to know one another."

He explained everything with a smile, even though we were all being kinda rude to him. I'm sure that if I wasn't so desperate to get out of this class right now he and I could get to be great friends.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but never got a chance. He was cut off by a loud whistle blast from none other then big scary Mr. Lexaeus.

Everyone gathered in front of him, even though he hadn't said a word. He was dressed in a grey sweat suit that one anyone else would have looked sloppy. He was built enough to fill it out. He had a soccer ball settled between his hip and forearm.

"Everyone into two teams." He announced before throwing the ball to one of the students.

I was rather surprised went the room split into roughly two equal teams. Roxas, Namine, Wakka and I were all on the same team but I spotted someone I recognized on the opposite team. Axel stood there waving his fool head at us. Next to me I heard Roxas groan. "Please not him."

Another whistle blast signalled the beginning of the game. I took off running after the ball terrified of looking like I was just standing around. I neared the kid who was in current possession of the ball and dodged someone else on the opposite team and managed to get the ball. I didn't have it long; another kid with messy black hair stole the ball from me and took off in the other direction. I skidded on the wooden floor trying to turn around and make chase after him. Why we were playing indoors was beyond me. I saw Wakka and Roxas closing in on the kid and Namine wasn't far behind them, running as hard as her little legs could. Wakka kicked out and hit the ball and Namine caught it bouncing it off of her knee, probably by accident. Even though she put in one hundred percent her talents did lay in other areas. Kairi was the more athletic girl in our group. Namine passed the ball to me with an awkward kick but before it reached me a loud whistle blast broke through the air.

I looked up confused, who was getting called, and for what? "What the hell was that for?" Axel yelled from the ground.

Roxas stood about him and he looked pissed. "It's called personal space asshole."

Needless to say, we lost the game. Our team getting called on fouls mostly because of Roxas beating on Axel if he got to close. Most of the team blamed Roxas for our loss because of that. I was just glad that it was over.

I just had to make it through an English class and then it would be lunch time. I was hungry from exerting myself so much. English was such an easy class Riku and I spent most of it passing notes back and forth. Our teacher had her nose in a book so she never noticed. I made sure that anything I wrote was appropriate this time, just to be safe. There was no way I wanted a repeat of science class again. It wasn't like Riku didn't hint that he wanted me to do it. I know he did.

'What did you think the other night did you enjoy IT?' He wrote.

I knew what he was talking about but I decided to play it dumb. 'Did I enjoy what? What are you talking about Riku?'

'Come on, don't be like this. The other night when you stayed at my place.'

'You mean the Mario tournament?'

'No idiot the BLOWJOB!'

Oookay I think this has gone far enough so I started another sheet of paper, and changed the topic. 'Do you want to have lunch at the fence again today?'

'No I want you to answer my question.'

'I don't think Roxas will want to. Axel kind of invaded his personal space in gym.'

'Answer my question Sora!'

'Later.'

Riku never sent a note back, he was frustrated with me I knew that much. Class was over anyways, he could wait until there was no chance of us getting thrown into detention for inappropriate talk.

For the rest of the class I mulled over what I had asked Riku about lunch. I knew that after the fiasco Axel had made of gym class that Roxas would be set on staying as far away from him and his buddies and he could. Not that he really enjoyed spending time with them anyway. He'd make me follow him wherever he went for lunch I'm sure of it. He would want to vent and rant about Axel. Considering how angry Roxas looked in class I doubt that he would wait until we got home to complain about it. Naturally Riku would follow me to wherever Roxas took me.

I sneaked a glance at Riku, he was actually sitting there doing his work, no wonder he got better grades then me. I looked back to my own open work book, the pages still blank aside from a few doodles done in the margins. Still not feeling any more motivated to do my work I looked up at the clock. It was nearly lunchtime anyway. No point in starting something now. Yeah so I'm a procrastinator so sue me.

The school bell chimed and everyone in the class started to pack up and leave. Our teacher didn't even look up from her book. Riku was standing next to me with the school bag thrown over his shoulder. "Come on let's go find Roxas."

Riku and I left English class behind and found Roxas standing with Kairi outside of Namines' locker. I couldn't ignore this and moved in and jabbed him in the side.

"Aww, how cute are you waiting for your little girlfriend at her locker? You two are just the sweetest thing"

"Well he's got to make it up to her somehow what with the boyfriend on the side and all." Riku added.

"One more joke like that Riku, I swear that I'll kick your ass." Roxas retorted.

"Well just by the sounds of things I'd say that you were crazy for the guy. Sora said you we're all over him during gym." Riku continued.

Trust me I would have added more if I hadn't been laughing so much. If only I had words to express the look on Roxas' face. Lucky for Riku that Tidus showed up at the right time to try and restrain Roxas and his temper.

"Whoa, whoa easy there boy. You look like you're ready to impale someone." Tidus said as he grabbed Roxas from behind.

"Why don't you let go of me so that I can give it a try." Roxas said redoubling his effort to reach Riku.

I spotted Kairi and Namine rounding the corner. Looks like we're going to have the whole gang together for lunch today.

"Hey what's got Roxas all riled up?" Kairi asked as she watched the struggle.

"Riku was just having some fun, bugging him about gym." I explained.

Both Kairi and I watched Namine move in to smooth out the situation. "Oh yeah, Namine told me about that. Roxas gave that Axel guy a bloody nose?" Kairi continued.

"Oh yeah that one was funny. Roxas elbowed him in the face when he tried to reach around him. We were just about to get a goal too." Despite the fact that we lost a point for that particular incident, it had been to funny watching Axel clutch at his bleeding nose and still trying to get somewhere with Roxas.

"Looks like we're all going to end up in the cafeteria today." Kairi said as Namine finally convinced Roxas that killing Riku wouldn't solve his problem with Axel.

"Yep looks that way." I agreed with Kairi as Roxas turned around and headed toward the center of the school.

"I hope that you don't mind if I invited someone along." Kairi added.

For some reason, it didn't surprise me when Wakka met us in the cafeteria. Roxas led us to an empty table, still complaining to Namine about Axel. Riku and I didn't let up on our teasing, even Wakka joined in. I couldn't help but think about how this reminded me of the way it always was. The whole gang getting together and teasing each other. Years ago Hayner, Pence, and Olette would have been sitting with us. Back with Roxas and I went to public school. I looked around the cafeteria, taking in our new setting.

The students were a lot different from the ones we went to public school with. Everyone dressed in the same uniform with their perfect hair and their perfect teeth and their ideals that they were so much better then the average Joe. They were all the same though the same as any other person. They talked about the same things, they saw the same movies, went to the same coffee bars. I was kind of disgusted by some of the students to be honest with you. We are all human in the end all this money floating around us doesn't change anything in the end. We all end up rotting in the same earth. Gah, could I get anymore depressing?

"Sora are you okay?" Riku suddenly asked from beside me.

"Oh yeah fine. Sorry I guess I was spacing out a bit." I hadn't realised how long I had been sitting there I guess.

"That's Sora for you, first space cadet to be permanently grounded." Kairi added. She had always used that line since we were all kids.

I tried to brush it off like I always do still scanning the students as the milled about the cafeteria. "Yeah, yeah stop teasing I-" I lost my sentence when I spotted him there. He stood apart from the crowd. His wild unruly blonde hair, much like Roxas', was a beacon in the crowd. He was built I could tell even though he wore the same jacket as the rest of the third years.

I snapped out of it when Riku suddenly elbowed me in the side. "What are you staring at?"

"What? Oh nothing." I looked back for the tall blonde but he seemed to have disappeared. I felt a pang of disappointment when I realised that I didn't know who he was. I hadn't seen him around before. That probably meant that he was probably involved in a lot of school activities. Most likely sports judging from his build. I was doomed to never be introduced to him.

"You're not helping your case much today Sora, losing your train of thought mid sentence." Roxas prodded.

I looked back at my friends and smiled. "I guess not hey." My smiled faded when I saw the look on Rikus' face. He didn't seem very happy.

"So what are everyone's plans for the weekend?" Wakka asked probably trying to break the awkward silence that seemed to have suddenly spread.

Tidus spoke up taking a break from the sandwich he had been inhaling. "I'm going to head to the arena and get some blitz practise in."

"I plan on poking Axels eyes out with a pointy stick." Roxas added. He seemed to be focused on something across the room.

We all looked knowing what he was staring at already. It was just as I expected Axel and Demyx were heading our way. They passed a teacher who scowled at their torn knees and assortment of buttons and pins across their jackets. Roxas seemed to have the same distaste for their attire.

"Gee these guys sure don't let you slip away hey Roxas." Namine teased lightly.

Roxas buried his head in his arms, a classic sign of despair. Seems like if we didn't go find them, they'd come find us.

"Hey here they are!" Demyx chirped out happily once we were in earshot.

"We were all wondering where you got to. Even Larxene was going 'Hey where'd my three new chummy buddies get to?' She was such a wreck I tell you." Axel said, raising his voice into a falsetto in his best impression of Larxene.

"She did?" Demyx asked sounding incredulous.

"Yeah O'course she was." Axel said elbowing Demyx in the side to get him to play along.

"Oh yeah, right I remember now."

Axel shook his head in disbelief. "Anyway what are you all doing hiding out in here when the great outdoors beacons?"

"We were having lunch with our friends." Roxas answered.

"But you have other friends waiting for you outside too." Demyx said with a whine.

"Well you're not the only ones demanding our attention." Riku snapped.

"It's all right." Namine spoke up. "You can go if you want."

"Who are you?" Demyx asked as he stole a spot next to Namine.

"O-oh I'm-"

"She's my girlfriend, Namine." Roxas interrupted. He made it clear that he wanted her to have the right introduction.

"Oh so this is the little Vixen." Axel said as he started to eye her up. Sizing up the competition mostly likely I think.

"Why don't you guys go on your way and we'll join you for lunch tomorrow." I tried. Namine seemed rather uncomfortable with Axel watching her the way he was.

"Nah I think I'd rather stay." Axel said as he attempted to take a seat between Riku and Roxas.

"Well it's too bad you didn't get an invite to join us." Riku said not making any room for the red head.

"Come on don't be rude. This is a public cafeteria after all ya?" Wakka interjected.

"I agree." Kairi added. "I think we all deserve the chance to make some new friends."

"I vote with Riku. This is lunch with our other friends. Right, Sora?" Roxas wanted me to agree with him and Riku but I just couldn't do it.

"If they want to stay I don't see why they shouldn't."

Tidus started to laugh. "Looks like you two have just been outvoted."

"Not true not everyone's voted yet." Riku fought back.

"I say they stay." Tidus said with confidence, leaning over the table to shake Demyx' hand. Introducing himself at the same time.

"Namine?" Roxas asked looking at his girlfriend with a mournful look.

"Even if I did side with you, you'd still lose." Namine pointed out, smartly remaining neutral in the argument.

"Well looks like it's decided then." Axel said as he wormed his way next to Roxas. "Besides someone hasn't apologized yet."

"I'm not going to apologize." Roxas said crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes Roxas was a stubborn prick if I ever saw one.

"You have to say you're sorry if you ever want to have your conscience clean." Demyx pointed out.

"Everything I did was in self defence. I gave him fair warning."

"Come on Roxas don't you think that was a little extreme?" I chided. "I mean you did give him a bloody nose."

"Yeah don't you have a little love in you?" Axel said as he did what I think must be his idea of puppy dog eyes.

"Namine?" Roxas turned to his girlfriend for support.

"To be honest Roxas I'm surprised you turned to such violent means. I thought we had discussed this already."

"Fine, I see how things are going to be. Fuck all of you, especially you!" He said with an accusing finger pointed at Axel. He stood turned quickly and stormed away. We all watched him walk through the crowds of people and out of the cafeteria.

"I don't think he's going to show up for lunch tomorrow Axel." Demyx said sounding almost sad.

I felt bad, Roxas had over reacted and made a scene and I hadn't done anything to stop him. Now our new friends probably felt like crap even though they hadn't really done anything wrong. "I'm sorry guys." I apologized for Roxas's behaviour.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Sora." Riku sounded like he was restraining himself, like he wanted to yell, like he wanted to rant.

"What are you talking about Riku? Roxas was being out of hand. He shouldn't have acted like that." Kairi defended me.

"Roxas told them that he didn't want them here, if they had just listened this wouldn't have happened." Riku continued.

"Maybe we should just go Axel." Demyx said visibly worried.

"No if Roxas wants to be a little bitch then let him. We came here to introduce ourselves to everyone." It was more then apparent to me that Roxas' behaviour had really pissed Axel off. I really do think that Roxas owed him for that nosebleed.

The table fell into an awkward silence. Axel bristled with anger, Riku looked like he wanted to strangle someone. Even Tidus seemed to know that keeping his mouth shut was the wisest move at the moment. If there was one thing that Axel was right about though they deserved a chance. There was no good reason why Tidus, Kairi and the rest couldn't get to know our new friends. First thing first I had to do something about Riku. I was the first one to break the silence.

"What crawled up your ass and died today, Riku?"

"W-what?" He sounded shocked that I would talk to him like that.

"You heard me. You're acting just like Roxas, like some spoiled little brat. I expected better from you. Now why don't you act your age and apologize to your friends for being rude."

I gestured to where Axel and Demyx sat with Namine between them. Demyx looked like he was doing his best to keep himself from laughing. Axel looked gleeful that Riku was getting chewed out.

"You know what Sora?" Riku started.

This was it, this is when Riku admits that I was right and that Roxas was acting like a spoiled rich kid.

"Fuck you Sora. I can't believe you'd treat me like this. First I catch you checking out some other guy and now this." He shook his head. "Just forget everything okay."

He stood and I had no choice but to look up at him. "Have fun at lunch with your new friends."

With that he took off in the same direction Roxas had gone.

"Whoa Sora, you're cheating on Riku?" Tidus said in disbelief.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I don't know what gave him that idea." I defended. Usually Riku could take my harassing a lot better then he just had.

"Yeah, no kidding, particularly after getting caught passing dirty notes." Kairi said, which caused Wakka to start laughing.

"What's this sweet little Sora passing raunchy notes in class? My, my I would have thought better of you." Axel said as he shifted close to me on the bench. "Have a copy on you perchance?"

"No!" I swatted at him to get a little more space. "Kairi, why did you have to mention that?"

"Sora, our lives wouldn't be anything near interesting if it weren't for you and Rikus' little dramas." Tidus pointed out.

"True." Namine agreed. "Middle school would have hardly been the same if you and Riku hadn't been found out."

"What do you mean by found out?" Demyx asked "You mean that they didn't tell you?"

"Nope it was because of Roxas's big mouth that anyone found out that they were dating." Kairi continued the story.

"I remember the day he spilled the beans. He had been saving it probably to use as blackmail." Tidus said laughing at the memory. "It just kinda slipped outta his mouth."

This was humiliating. I never wanted to go back and relive those days. "You guys..." I whined.

"I saw Sora and Riku making out at my house." Namine added. "He said it so calmly too."

Axel looked like he was about to die he was laughing so hard.

"Aww, what a cute story." Demyx chirped happily.

"Oh man if I had known that these friends of yours had such good stories on you lot. I swear I woulda met up with everyone a long time ago. Got any incriminating stories on our pal Roxas?" Axel dug.

"Forget it, lunch is almost over we should be heading to class ya." Wakka said as he gathered his belongings together.

"Come on just a little one, just a teensy weensy one?" Axel pried for just a scrap of information.

"No Wakka's right we should be going." Kairi added rising to her feet. "It was nice to meet you two."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Axel replied.

"It's always nice to meet a friend of a friend." Demyx said as he raised Axel to his feet. "Hope to see you all around."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was a drag. I couldn't get Riku to speak to me and he'd hardly even glance my way. Even on the bus when I forced my way onto the seat next to him. Sure we had fought before but never over something this serious. Was he just playing me the way I had him. If so, this was definitely not fair. I didn't let him go home and worry over it like I was now. What could he possibly gain from it? I didn't have anything to apologize for. Judging me on Roxas' behaviour was not what I would call fair.

"Hey." A soft voice drifted into the room. I looked up from my pillow where I had my face buried. I saw Roxas standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Namine told me what happened with Riku at lunch."

I didn't reply, I had nothing to say.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded, don't know why really after all I was still kind of mad at him.

I felt the bed shift as he sat by my feet.

"Did-did you do anything to warrant it?" Roxas sounded kind of awkward, like he had rehearsed it. "I mean, have you ever cheated on him?"

I sat up and glared at him. "You're on his side aren't you?" I accused.

"Sora, no! I'm your brother not matter what happens I'll be on your side. I promise if you tell me I won't breathe a word of it to him."

"No, I never have, never thought of such a thing and I never will."

"I'm sorry Sora... I just... things have just been so... I don't know everyone's just stressing over school I guess." Roxas tried to reason.

I watched him over my arm. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. For that moment, I was glad he was on my side.

"Where did the cheating thing come from anyway? I know I was there and all I think I just missed it or something." I mumbled into my arm.

"It doesn't matter, Riku will calm down eventually and you guys will talk it all out."

"I'm not looking forward to this weekend, its going to suck if Riku isn't going to be around." I was pouting and I knew it and I'd be the first one to admit it. Life was dull without Riku around to brighten everything up. Plus, it wasn't like I had back up plans with anyone else. Riku and I always just hung out on weekends, that's when we spent most of our time together. I buried my head into my arms and sighed.

Roxas had been sitting on my bed, not saying a word I assumed that he was thinking about what to say. Instead, after several moments of pensive silence he simply stood and exited the room. Once I was sure he was gone I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. I had been doing this all evening, and quite honestly I was getting sick of it. Why do I have to be upset over Riku's paranoid mood swings? I thought you didn't have to deal with PMS episodes when you had a boyfriend. You know what? I don't have to put up with it, if Riku wanted to be an ignorant asshole, he could be all he wanted. I could find other ways to occupy my time. I'd certainly get into a lot less trouble. That's right, I have lots of friends, and I don't need him. There are so many things I could do with my free time... but what?

I sat up and looked over to my computer sitting dark and silent. That's it! I know what I could do. I sprang over to the computer and impatiently waited for it to load. The internet could solve so many problems. The schools website looked as pompous as its bus. Hilcrest Academy scrawled across the top header in a scripted cursive style. I ignored it though and searched the page for the tab, the specific link I know someone had mentioned it to me before. Ah there it is, the extracurricular activities and clubs button.

It opened up to a list, of each and every club, sports team, and volunteer program the academy had to offer. Each item with a short write up and horribly cheesy picture of students involved in each activity. I read through them all, carefully analyzing each clubs strengths and weaknesses. Basketball team, no not tall enough. Debate club, no too much thinking. SOS Brigade, whatever that is. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as soon as I found it, the perfect one. Everyday after school, the occasional Saturday. Plus it was something I actually liked, the Drama club.

Wouldn't Riku be sore once he came to his senses and realized I would be just way to busy to deal with him. I was allowed to be angry with him after all I had done nothing wrong. All of this, everything was on him now. This was his fight now I was pulling myself out. If he wanted to dream up reasons to be mad at me he could do it all he wanted. I would be busy, I could outlast him in the grudge game. After all I wasn't the one hooked on sex like he was. He and his perverted mind would crack before the first act was even over.

Only problem was that I couldn't sign up until Monday. I still had the big long boring weekend ahead of me. I wonder if Roxas had any plans in the works.

* * *

Oh Roxas had plans alright, being the over achiever he is, he had signed up for an extra class. Get this, the whole thing isn't for any marks or credit. No, the whole thing is just to put down on your resume or something. He told me that it would help him get into university. By the end of the year he has to write a paper with another kid who was dumb enough to sign up for this thing. I guess his weekend plans were to meet up with this paper partner and discuss potential research topics. Boring, he suggested that I do my homework, also boring. Although since I couldn't think of anything better to do I now sit here at my desk English papers open in front of my, still bored out of my skull. I desperately need a distraction right now. Anything to get my away from this desk.

Let's see I had already used most of my empty papers to craft into airplanes only to send them whizzing about the room, just to crash and be forgotten about and replaced with another paper plane. I had already made a rather impressive tower of assorted desk junk, and toppled it pretending to be Godzilla. I had already used my lamp as a microphone and danced around to Britney Spears latest lame song. My options of procrastination were running thin, so much so, that I even had my phone in hand and was contemplating sending Riku a text demanding him to explain why he was acting like such an asshole. However, before I could make up my mind about that, the phone rang. It was Roxas. I thought he was supposed to be busy right now.

"I thought you were supposed to be nose deep in a book right now." I answered.

"Someone out there hates me I know it." He answered sounding miserable.

"Why what happened?"  
"Axel is my paper partner."

I laughed, oh did I ever laugh. The world could be such a funny place.

"Seriously Sora this isn't funny." Roxas whined over the phone.

"Then why did you call to tell me? Surely you knew this is what would happen." I said as soon as I had the last of my giggles under control.

"Please just come save me."

"I know you called to cheer me up since you knew the funk I was in earlier."

"Sora! Just get your ass down to the library would you!" Roxas demanded.

"Fine, fine I'm coming, don't get your panties in a knot."

I didn't hear his outraged cry before I hung up the phone, but I knew it was there it was always there. I guess watching Axel try to molest Roxas would help pass at least some of the time away. The library was just a short bus ride away, it didn't take much time to get there. Roxas and Axel were seated near the back and it looked like they had taken an entire table up, playing some sort of Mad-Hatter game. Roxas would stand a move a few seats down only to have Axel move right back to the seat next to him.

I kinda wondered how long the two of them had been at this. Finally Axel spotted me, once they had made a full rotation around the table.

"Hey Sora, what are you doing here?"

Obviously Roxas hadn't forewarned him that I was coming.

"Oh you know I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd stop in is all."

"Never figured you for a library kid." He said with a smile. "Wait a tick, Roxas called you when he disappeared into the washroom didn't he?"

"No he didn't – wait you called me from the shitter?" I mean come on doesn't that seem kinda odd to you?

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You really have no tact do you Sora?"

"Roxas I'm hurt that you would want to interrupt our alone time. Shocked even, that you would call your brother away from his busy day just so you wouldn't have to spend time with me." Axel said feigning a look of nothing but deep sorrow.

"Whatever, I doubt we'd get any work done today anyway." Roxas said closing up the book nearest to him. "We still have to pick a topic."

"We have all year to work on this paper, lets call it a day and go hang out at Larxenes' place." Axel said, brushing off the look Roxas shot his way. Roxas hated procrastinators. I'd probably never accomplish anything if he wasn't constantly pushing me.

"Oh yeah that sounds like a grand old time." Roxas said oozing sarcasm

I, on the other hand, happen to like going over to Larxenes'. She always had good food and drinks. "Yeah that sounds great, let's go."

The three of us piled into Axels little rusted out ride, Roxas was appalled that we were actually going. I had seen Axels' car a few times in the school parking lot, this was the first time I'd ever been in it. The inside looked as old and beat up as the outside. Torn seats and discoloured dash. On top of that an acrid smell seemed to hang off of every inch of it.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"Don't mind that. My gramps gave me his old car, still trying to get the smell of old out of her." Axel said smiling and stroking the steering wheel fondly.

"That's not just old. It smells like dope in here." Roxas said sounding unimpressed.

"Don't worry it's old, it just hangs around for a while. I think Demyx had some with him last time he was in here." Axel defended.

"I'm out." Roxas said attempting to open the door, without success. He jiggled the handle without luck and screamed out his rage.

"Hey calm down would you. She's old you just have ta pull the handle right."

"Fucking piece of junk." Roxas let out his frustration, giving up on the door handle and sulking in his seat.

"Whatever she's all I can afford right now and she still runs and that's what's important right?" Axel said, brushing off Roxas' temper tantrum.

"Hey our parents won't even let us get a car yet so I'm not going to complain." I said as I settled into the backseat. Sure it's condition may not be quite to the standard I'm used to riding in, but the little car suited Axel. It didn't sound so bad once he started it up. The jolting sounds of his music blaring out of the speakers covered up the more alarming sounds coming from the engine.

"What kind of music is this?" Roxas asked once we had pulled out of the library's parking lot.

"House, this happens to be one of my favourite DJ's." Axel turned up the volume and let the music do the explaining.

It had a thriving beat, the base line easily causing the worn structure of the chassis to vibrate. Electronic notes drove the Harmony at a steady tempo, and what I could only call perfect vocals. High, clear, female with ideal pitch tied everything together. I quite liked the music and the dance moves Axel graced us with. Even including arm motions at every red light we came to. Roxas didn't seem to agree.

"I didn't think you were a raver." He scowled.

"I'm not, just like the music is all." Axel explained over the music's drifting Melody. "What do you think Sora?"

"I like it."

"Larxenes' got a disk you should hear. It's got this one sweet remix, has a rhythm that just begs to be danced to."

Axels' music and acrid smelling car got us all the way to Larxenes' house. There were a few other cars parked in front of the grand house. Larxene never came across as someone to really enjoy alone time, my judgements were pretty accurate. Demyx and Zexion were inside, sharing a large arm chair in front of one of the many large screen televisions inside of that huge house. I guess they were watching the latest blockbuster. A new zombie thriller, Zexion seemed to be enjoying the effect the movie was having on Demyx. Demyx was practically hanging off of him in suspense.

"It's about time you got here Axel. You said you were going to blow off that project." Larxenes' voice interrupted.

"That was the plan, until I found out they paired me up with Roxas." Axel answered as he took a seat on the empty sofa.

Larxene walked into the room carrying a tray full of snacks. "Oh so you brought blondie and brother along have you." She passed the tray off to Roxas as she walked over to me. "Where's your boy toy?"

"Who knows." I tried to shrug it off and ignore the burning ache that rose up at the mention of Riku.

"Now, now that doesn't sound like a pair of close boys like you two." Larxene said, almost sounding like she cared about the situation. She led me over to the couch and made me sit between her and Axel.

"I take it the two of you haven't worked out that fight you had before." Axel added, as he forced Roxas to sit on the arm of the couch right next to him.

Larxene brought a hand to her face, a gesture of mock surprise. She had obviously heard about the fight before now. "Oh no! The two of you fought? Come tell me all about it, it'll make you feel better."

I looked down at the hand she had set on my knee. I doubted she actually wanted to help, but what honestly would she gain from the situation. I shook my head not actually wanting to talk about it yet. "No it's nothing really, Riku's just jumping to conclusions."

Larxene tsked in disapproval. "When will boys learn?" She sat back into the overstuffed leather couch and examined her manicure. "I take it you've already come up with a plan to teach him a lesson."

I nodded. "I'm not talking to him. I'll let him think about it for awhile."

She reached out and drew one fingertip along my jaw. "Just ignoring him for a weekend won't teach him any sort of lesson."

I sat back further into the couch to get away from her touch, she reminded me of a witch, and it made me feel very uncomfortable. "I'm going to join a club, I'll be busy every day after school."

"Oh!" She sounded delighted. I was thankful when she pulled her hand away. "You have thought about this. Have you figured out which club yet?"

"Yeah I'm-"

She stopped me with those fingers again, placing one skinny digit over my lips. "Don't tell me. We'll all be surprised when they release the club lists."

She didn't talk to me much after that, for which I was grateful. I watched the rest of the movie and later played some cards with Demyx and Zexion. Axel, his car, and his music drove Roxas and me back home at the end of the night. When it was nearly midnight Roxas tapped lightly at my door.

"What is it?" I asked looking up from my English homework.

Roxas opened the door and poked his head in. "Are you really going to join a school club?"

"Yes, why?"

"Look at this, he's doing his homework, signing up for an extra class. You are turning into an overachiever." He quipped.

I threw my English text at him, missed his head just narrowly. I was no such thing.

* * *

Author Notes: Was it good? Drop a line and let us know, we love to hear from you. Anyway I'm off to go play a little more of Crisis Core. Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
